


Secret Valentine

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter gets a surprise on  Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Valentine's Day prompt "Candy hearts and roses."

"What is all this?" Lassiter demanded as he rounded the corner and saw his desk.

Around him, officers bit back their laughter or snorted into their hands, but none was brave enough to reply.

"Okay, you people have thirty seconds to explain and then I am pulling my weapon," Lassiter declared.

The Chief hurried down the hall, looking concerned. "Carlton, I'm sure that's not nec- what the hell happened here?"

Lassiter turned to her, flustered. "Chief, I'm going to need an interrogation room and a lie detector kit. I need to get whoever knows about this fiasco to talk."

"You can't interrogate everyone on the force," Juliet pointed out. Lassiter gave her a look. "Or, maybe you can?" she offered.

"Lassie!" Shawn called out, entering the bullpen. "Whoa! Looks like someone has a secret Valentine!"

Lassiter glared at Spencer, and then looked at his desk overflowing with candy hearts and roses. He glanced around the room, noticing that many of the snickers had increased. He looked back at Spencer, who was wearing a wide, innocent grin. "YOU!" he bellowed.

At this, several cops couldn't contain their laughter anymore; even Juliet and the Chief were giggling. Knowing there was nothing he could do to save face in this scenario, Lassiter turned and stormed from the room. Laughter followed him, but he didn't hear Spencer's distinctive, annoying laugh, as he expected to.


End file.
